coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7765 (25th December 2011)
Plot At No.5, Chesney and Katy gaze adoringly at baby Joseph. Amy receives a whip and top and a copy of Huckleberry Finn from Ken. She is not impressed. Steve tells Stella and Karl that he's putting the Rovers up for sale and offer them first refusal. Stella's keen but Karl reckons that they can't afford it. Eileen spends Christmas at home, alone with a frozen turkey. David's thrilled when the family buy him a new laptop for his 21st birthday. Carla's thrilled when she opens the necklace from Peter. Stella's perturbed when Leanne shows her the new mobile phone that Peter bought her. Kylie invites Becky to join them for lunch at No.8 but Becky feels out of place and making excuses she leaves. Rita, Dennis, Emily, Norris and Mary have lunch with Roy and Hayley at the café. Sylvia arrives back from her cruise and insists on showing them how she's learnt to play the uke-banjo. Stella voices her suspicions about the necklace to Karl but he reckons that Peter must have returned it to the shop and bought Leanne the mobile phone instead. Steve astounds Tracy by telling her that he's bought No.13 from Lloyd so they can live together as a family. Getting down on one knee, Steve proposes to Tracy. She accepts, absolutely thrilled. Becky's devastated. Peter sneaks off and has sex with Carla in the factory. Gary and Izzy finally get back together. Owen and Anna are pleased. Becky accidentally sets fire to her flat and falls asleep in a drunken stupor. Gail and Audrey are pleasantly surprised by Kylie's cooking efforts. Nick spots the fire in the flat above Street Cars. Hayley phones the fire brigade whilst Nick kicks the door down and rescues Becky. Eileen goes for a drink with Lesley and Paul. Lesley causes a stir in the Rovers but Eileen quickly defends her, explaining that she's suffering from dementia. Kylie visits Becky in hospital and promises her that they'll expose Tracy for the liar that she is. Cast Regular cast *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Karl Munro - John Michie *Amber Kalirai - Nikki Patel *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) *Jack Webster - Jaxon & Maddox Beswick (Uncredited) *Hope Stape - Ava & Isla McCulloch (Uncredited) Guest cast *Will - Chris Brazier *Paramedic - Guy Hargreaves *Lesley Kershaw - Judy Holt Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, hallway and yard *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Viaduct Street *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Side ward Notes *Last appearance of Jack Webster until 26th April 2012. *This one-hour episode was transmitted as 8.00pm. *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-Ordinator on this episode. *The outdoor set was covered in snow for the episode by Real SFX. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Becky hits the bottle and burns her photos of Steve after learning he has proposed to Tracy - but the flat goes up in flames after she falls asleep. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,920,000 viewers (4th place). Notable dialogue Becky McDonald (to Deirdre Barlow about Tracy): "I'm going nowhere. So as soon as I'm better, I'm gettin' back on that Street, and I'm gonna prove to everyone what a lying, manipulative little bitch she is. So you go back... You go back and you tell 'er that... That she should enjoy Christmas while she can, cos it's soon gonna be over." Category:2011 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Christmas episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns